Une journée à la plage
by kitty-kyu
Summary: Voila, suite de la fic une journée d'école pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espere. Encore un petit délire.Si vous voulez avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles c'est ici qu'il faut lire! Et laissez moi une pititereview ça fait toujours plaisir.


Auteur: Decidement c'est encore moi... Kitty-kyu!

Disclaimers: Ben c'est bon, ona compris qu'ils sont pas à nous XD Mes précieuuuuuuuuux..

Couples: Comme d'habitude ... "Toute la journée, je vais jouer à faire semblant" ... Soit! Nan je n'aime pas Claude François, c'est des paroles faciles à retenir c'es tout:p

Notes personnelles: Acheter des raviolis, du coca, des croquettes pour le chat... Heu non c'est pas ça XD! (J'suis désolé c'est ridicule jesais).

Bon comme "Une journée d'école"a plus à certains, et j'en suis ravis, j'ai écris la suite on va dire. J'éspére que vous la trouverez aussi marrante, en tout qu'à j'ai essayé. C'est peut-être pas le même délire mais c'est marant quand même... enfinça devait l'être normalement. Désolé je n'ai pas fait corriger cette fic par ma "bêta" parce qu'elle a déja du boulot avec moi -! J'en profite pour la remercier une fois de plus!

Bonne letcure

Une journée à la plage

Ce jour là il fesait chaud et ensoleillé. L'air était lourd presque étouffant. C'était une journée idéal pour aller à la plage!

Quatre (Chargeant la voiture avec Trowa, crit vers la porte grande ouverte): Allez les gars on y va!

Duo: J'arriiiiiiiiiive!

Le natté suivait Heero dans les excaliers. Mais voila ce premier se prit le pied dans le bas de son pantallon trop grand et large ( combien de foix ça m'est pas arrivé ça --"!) et bascula dangereusement vers l'avant ratant par la même occasion la marche qui suivait, pour ne pas faire les choses qu'à moitier, et les bras levés vers le haut avec plein de…Heu… Grâce, s'écroula. Il se rattrapa sur Heero qui n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas se ramasser un Duo sur la tronche bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas à l'habitude mais d'une autre maniére moins violente aurait été plus à son gout. En bref il ne vit pas venir la masse qui bientôt le plaqua au sol. Maintenant on avait un Heero écrasé au milieu du hall avec un Duo sur le dos l'écrasant de tout son poids! Heureusement que le soldat parfait avait eu le reflexe d'amortir la chute avec ses mains, sinon il était clair qu'il se serait éclater la figure sur le carlage.

Wufei (Passant à coté): Au lieu de jouer au domino humain ici, dépechez vous tout le monde est prèt sauf vous! On va être en retard!

Quatre: En retard pour aller à la plage? Que ce passe-t-il ici? J'ai entendu un bruit sourd… ça va? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?

Duo (Toujours sur Heero): Un bruit sourd? … Mais comment veux tu entendre un bruit sourd Quat-chan? Puisqu'il est sourd XD

Heero (De plus en plus bleu): Duoooo tu m'écraseeeeee!

Duo: Oh pardon!

Heero: … T'es encore sur moi là….

Duo: Ah vi sorry! (Se lève)

Tous enfin sont dans la voiture en route vers la mer.

Arriver là-bas, ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de touristes.

Ils étaient tranquillement sous le soleil, sur leur essuie. Le petit Dudule partit jouer dans l'eau avec Heero qui se lachait un peu.

Wufei: Oh naaaaaaan, regardez qui arrive!

Trowa: C'est Relana non?

Quatre: Oui. Bonjour Relena!

Relena: Kikou vous ! Où est Hee-chaaaaaaaaan?

Quatre:Avec Heero.

Relena: Ah bon… Bon ben je reviendrais alors! A bientot les Cocos (Part)

Wufei: C'est qui le coco ici?

Duo (Qui arrive éssouflé avec Heero derriere _lui Ohohooooo On pourrait introduire cette phrases dans un lemon dis donc XD_ ): C'était Relena non? Ou une morue qui s'est échappée?

Heero: Vous aviez remarqué qu'elle c'est fait refaire la poitrine? Elle me l'a dit.

Wufei: J'ai remarqué.

Duo: Ouai? La vache!

Quatre: Nan…

Tous: (Le regarde)?

Quatre: La jeune fille!

Duo: XD évidemment!

Les 3 autres:…

Duo: Bon moi j'vais m'installer à coté de Wufy! Tu m'en veux pas Hee-chou?

"Hee-chou": Hn

Wufei: C'est WUFEI!

Duo (Le coté de la main sr le front et regarde autour de lui): Wufei? Où ça?

Wufei: … JE M'APPELE WUFEI!

Duo: Et moi c'est Duo enchanté Feifei!

Wufei (Poings sérrés): …

Duo: Woufy tu râles chéwi chéwi?

Wufei (Un oeil qui tremble): …

Duo: Bah tiens une petite blague pour te remonter le moral! Avec quoi on ramasse de la paipaille Wufeifei?

Wufei: (Lévres pincé et le visage tout rouge _Mais qu'il doit être beau XD_ ): …

Duo (D'un air sage le doigt pointant vers le haut): Avec une foufourche Feifei! Avec une foufourche.

Wufei (Se léve brusquement et cherche son sabre sous son essuie): OU EST MON SABRE? MON SABRE!

Trowa (Lisant un livre, la tête posé sur le ventre du petit blond): Gueulez pas comme ça.

Duo: Pas d'panique, j'l'ai utilisé pour tuer un crabe qui me poursuivait... J'ai du l'égarer.

Wufei: QUOI? Tant pis j'vais me contenterde t'étrangler.

Duo: Nooon Heero help me! (Se cache derriére celui-ci)

Heero: … --

Wufei: Pousse toi Yui, je dois en finir avec mes démons!

Duo: Beuh j'suis pas un démon! J'suis un dieu! XD

Wufei: MAXWELL Combien de foix il faudra te le répéter! Tu touche pas à mon sabre parce que quand je dit que ce sabre est à moi! A qui il est!

Duo: "A moi"?

Wufei: Nan nan naaaaaan! (Court aprés le natté autour de Heero qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce). Quand j'dis que c'est à moi c'est à quiiiiiiiiii?

Duo: ... Heu... "A moi".

Wufei! NON A MOI!

Duo: Et ben?XD

Wufei: Tu touche pas à mes affaires Maxwellet à mon nom non plus!

Duo: Mais enfin wufy, je ne sais pas toucher un son prononcé par nos petites bouches sexy!

Wufei: WUFEI!

Duo: DUO!

Wufei (La rage et la course l'éssouflant): Raaah!

Les deux """"amis"""" s'éloignérent un peu plus loin. Duo sautant au dessus des gens couchés ou acroupis et Wufei les écrasants carement.

Quatre (Carresse le front de son amour): Enfin un peu de calme.

Trowa: Ils sont enfin partis?

Heero: Hn.

Quatre: Pour vu que Wufei n'arrive pas à ratrapper Duo.

Trowa: Tu crois vraiment qu'il lui ferait quelque chose?

Quatre: Tu reponds toujours par une question.

Heero: J'ai remarqué aussi.

Trowa: Qui? Moi?

Quatre: XD

Heero: …

Quatre: Alors Heero, tu lui as enfin dit à Duo que tu l'aimais ou vous en êtes encore au stade où rien n'est trés sèrieux?

Heero: Oui

Quatre: Ok merci pour ta reponse.

Heero: Hn? Ah je ne luiai encore rien dit..

Duo arriva en fesant autant de bruit et étant aussi lourd qu'un train. Il freina tout juste devant ses trois coéquipiers qui reçurent une tonne de sable sur la figure.

Les trois: DUO!

Duo: Oups sorry! Stoooooooooooooooop! (à Wufei)

Wufei (Qui freine innondant aussi les pauvres couchés de sable, on ne voyait plus que leurs jambes dépasser maintenant)?

Duo: Nous combattons pour la paix Feifei, ne donnons pas le mauvais exemple allons!

Wufei: J'm'en fou comme de ma premiére dent!

Duo: Nooooon? PaaAAAAs bien. C'est la petite souris qui ne sera pas contente.

Duo fut sauvé par Relena qui revenait.

Relena: Heeroooooooooooo-chan! Tu es là! Que fais-tu?

Heero: Je participe à la journée mondial contre la grippe aviaire.

Relena (Décidement unique): Ah bon? Ze savait pas que ça existait!

Heero: Ben si…. Et pas solidarité je parle à une dinde XD

Relena: Ah bon où ça?

Heero: …

Les autres: …

Une balle fonça droit sur eux.

Un adolescent: Hey! Attention!

Duo: Je l'ai! Je l'ai! (Voyant que la balle fonçait droit sur Relena, continue à sautiller sur le coté en passant à coté de la ligne de direction du ballon) Je lai pas! Je l'ai pas!

Le ballon rebondit sur la tête vide de Relena, qui pire qu'une personne bourré réagit en décalage. Il y eu un longt silence pendant au moins une looooooongue minute.

L'adolescent: Hey m'dame ça va?

Relena: … Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Aie aie aie! (Se tient la tête en courant dans tous les sens nous rappelant à nous anciens fan de pokémon _Trés ancien! _Un pokémon jaune en forme de canard XD)

Wufei: Elle s'éloigne on est sauvé!

Quatre: Pourvu qu'on soit tranquille maintenant.

Et ce fut le cas. Les petits couples se fesant des papoulles et Wufei se trouva une jeune fille avec qui il flirta.

THE END

_Alors qu'en pensez vous? Est ce que c'est une impression où elle est moins "marrante" que le premier one shot du genre? Merci d'avoir lu -_


End file.
